Дабл
Charlotte Ann Kaiji Tang (Политическая Дабл) Nakae Mitsuki |shoryuken = Double }}Дабл ( Double | ダブル) — чудовищное существо, способное изменять свой облик и работающее на Троицу. Ответственна за то, чтобы Сердце-Череп всегда оказывалось в «нужных» руках и манипулирует событиями в соответствии с волей богиньThe canon info thread - what we know. В настоящее время носит облик монахини под именем Сестра Агата. Общая информация Дабл — одна из играбельных персонажей в Skullgirls. Её родная арена — Великий Собор, но Геенна также упоминается как её «домен» и даже предлагается в качестве её продолжения себя. Несмотря на то, что Майк Z заявил, что Дабл — женщина, её пол по-прежнему указан как «неизвестный» на официальном сайте. Личность Дабл — загадочный персонаж, который не имеет особых мотивов или воли. Она в основном сохраняет стоическое поведение, когда разговаривает с кем-то. Тем не менее, она иногда проявляет приступы чистого гнева и ненависти, когда дело доходит до Сквигли (ибо та отказалась подчиняться Мари) и Элайзы (она убила Эон и Венеру). Во время встречи Дабл и Элайзы можно увидеть, что она имеет неопределённую связь с королевой Ламией, например, будучи её аватаром или «тенью». Она была показана как манипулятивная фигура, которая сделает всё, чтобы продвинуть свой замысел и создать Деву Черепа. Даже если она будет следовать приказам, Дабл без колебаний устранит Деву, если они поставят планы Троицы в тупик. Предыстория Хоть её происхождение расплывчато, Дабл безоговорочно предана Троице, используя свои способности к изменению формы, чтобы поддержать зловещий замысел Троицы. Таким образом, она является союзником Девы Черепа, и, кажется, предпринимает шаги, чтобы обеспечить создание новых Дев. Дабл способна превратить её кошмарную форму в облик любого человека, но она часто принимает облик улыбающейся монахини. Дабл часто можно встретить в Великом Соборе божественной Троицы, слушающей исповеди и ухаживающей за катакомбами внизу. За четырнадцать лет до событий игры Дабл присутствовал на дне рождения Селены Контиэлло в обличье прекрасной светской львицы, подарив ей Сердце-Череп. Затем она уведомила мафию Медичи о том, что семья Контиэлло владеет опасным артефактом, который в одно мгновение уничтожает десятилетия накопленной доброй воли. Как ожидала Дабл, Медичи расстреляли всю семью Контиэлло, тем самым дав понять всему остальному миру, что им не следует бросать вызов. К моменту самой игры Дабл работает с новой Девой Черепа, Мари, выступая в качестве одного из двух её помощников (наряду с Валентайн). В её режиме истории выясняется, что она ответственна за трансформацию Мари, принимая девушку, когда та бежала из Роммельграда, и предлагая ей Сердце-Череп как способ выполнить её желание. Однако, сильная воля Мари ей бороться с влиянием Сердца, задерживая планы Троицы. Узнав о недовольстве своих хозяев, Дабл начала поиск возможной замены непокорной Мари. Основа персонажа Имя Она обычно зовётся как Дабл, хотя подразумевается, что это не её истинное имя. Оно происходит от слова double. right|150px|thumb|Старый дизайн Дабл В своем нынешнем обличье монахини она носит имя Агата, что означает «добрая», а также было именем христианской святой. Элайза обращается к ней как к Ламии, ссылаясь на ливийскую королеву, которая стала демоном, пожирающим детей, и имя, по-видимому, происходит от греческого слова «пищевод». Между тем, Энни обращается к ней как к «оборотню». Дизайн Дабл пережила самый крупный редизайн среди всех персонажей. Изначально она выглядела как очень измождённая Филия, только с человеческим лицом на затылке, заместо Самсона. Были концепты в виде очень невзрачной и сгорбленной гуманоидной фигуры. В другой момент она представляла собой мешанину искажённых фрагментов от других персонажей, носящей корону. История После захвата Филии и Церебеллы, Дабл отправляется в АДЧ Лабораторию 8, чтобы уничтожить их исследования. Против желания Мари она вовлекает и побеждает Пикок, утверждая, что старая подруга Мари стала слишком большой угрозой для их целей. Также она захватывает Пикок, считая её ещё одним потенциальным кандидатом. После уничтожения Лаборатории 8, Дабл продолжает свою охоту за новыми кандидатами, захватывая Парасоул, Пэйнвил и Мисс Форчун. Затем она возвращается в Собор, побеждает Валентайн и совещается со своими хозяевами о своём следующем шаге. По их приказу Дабл спускается в катакомбы и противостоит Мари, которая, кажется, поняла намерения своей предполагаемой слуги. Объявив, что Троица устала от отказа Мари следовать их плану, и отбросив мольбы Мари о том чтобы покончить с мафией Медичи, Дабл вовлекает Деву Черепа в жестокую битву. Несмотря на невероятную силу Мари, Дабл в конечном счёте выходит победителем, возвращая Сердце-Череп, которое она даровала Мари. Размышляя о том, как Мари смогла помешать Сердцу полностью контролировать её, Дабл совещается с Троицей в последний раз. Получив свои новые (неизвестные) приказы и заявив, что она уже нашла подходящего кандидата, она приступает к избавлению от собранных ею кандидатов (которые, по-видимому, были сочтены неподходящими для того, чтобы стать Девами Черепа), поглощая их. После этого экран разрезается в мир, где живёт Троица, где Эон и Венера, похоже, смотрят через «джойстик-машину», где ретранслируется игра в Skullgirls. Они утверждают, что могут проследить «ветвящиеся нити судьбы другого мира» через эту машину, и что «каждая ветвь — это история, которая могла бы быть», однако, «есть временная шкала, где сходятся все нити, в том числе и их собственные», прежде чем отправляются ужинать с «Матерью». Появления в режиме истории Дабл появляется во всех режимах истории других персонажей как один из врагов, которых они должны преодолеть, чтобы добраться до Девы Черепа. Если не указано иное, она появляется в предпоследней битве, сражаясь вместе с Валентайн в битве два-на-один против персонажа игрока. История Филии После того, как Филия спасла Пэйнвил от Валентайн, Дабл говорит ей, что Сердце-Череп может ответить на вопросы о её прошлом, а затем на некоторые из её желаний. Предупредив Филию, что Дева Черепа, Мари, ждёт в катакомбах Великого Собора, они с Валентайн начали бой со школьницей, чтобы узнать, достойна ли она искомого артефакта. Дабл и Валентайн не появились в истории после того, как они были побеждены в битве. История Церебеллы Дабл вместе с Валентайн первая атаковала Церебеллу, имитируя её облик. Когда это не остановило артистку, Дабл возвращается к своей истинной форме и сражается с Церебеллой самостоятельно. После того, как её снова победили, Дабл показывает местоположение Мари Церебелле, намекая, что она может использовать Сердце-Череп для достижения желания своего сердца. (Неясно, знает ли Дабл о постоянной борьбе Церебеллы за симпатию Витале или нет.) История Пикок Дабл сталкивается с Пикок, когда та впервые встречает Мари после уничтожения АДЧ Лаборатории 8. Не сумев победить Пикок, имитируя её облик, Дабл отступает с Мари в Великий Собор. Когда Пикок прибывает в погоне за Мари, Дабл присоединяется к Валентайн в нападении на энергичного киборга, только чтобы стать побеждённой снова. История Мисс Форчун После того, как Мисс Форчун победила Валентайн в бою, Дабл предупреждает последнюю, что Мари нужна ей в Великом Соборе. Там Мисс Форчун сталкивается с ними двумя в поисках Сердца-Черепа. Когда Валентайн захотела провести эксперименты над Мисс Форчун, Дабл говорит ей, что бойкая кошка — потенциальный кандидат на то, чтобы стать Девой. Мисс Форчун продолжает свой путь после победы над ними. История Парасоул Когда Валентайн похитила Амбреллу на улицах Нью-Меридиана, узнав о её уникальной связи с Девой Черепа, Парасоул отправляется за ней. Однако Дабл, приняв облик Парасоул, встаёт у неё на пути, начиная бой. После того, как Дабл была побеждена, она предупреждает принцессу, что Амбрелла, вероятно, станет следующей Девой, и её связь, о которой упоминал Валентайн, потенциально более опасна, чем предыдущие Девы Черепа. После того, как Молли нашла Амбреллу и Мари в Великом Соборе, Парасоул и «Чёрные Цапли» столкнулись с Дабл и Валентайн, прежде чем те успели начать свои поиски. Поскольку Парасоул была в ярости от злодейского дуэта, Дабл сообщает её, что время истекает и что её мать, королева Нэнси, будет разочарована тем, как она действовала. С помощью «Цапель» Парасоул одерживает победу. История Пэйнвил Дабл присутствовала в Великом Соборе к прибытию Пэйнвил, желавшей отомстить Валентайн. По настоянию последней, Дабл оставила двух бойцов сражаться один на один. Таким образом, она не видела как побеждённый Валентайн поддерживает Пэйнвил и отправляет своё «творение» в катакомбы, чтобы сразиться с Мари. История Валентайн В начале Дабл появляется рядом с Мари, угрожающей Валентайн после убийства других членов «Последней Надежды». Позже она видит, что Валентайн бросила свою уловку, когда медсестра-ниндзя помешала ей убить Пэйнвил. Она говорит ей, что Троица не смотрит доброжелательно на её предательские пути. Валентайн побеждает её в бою и далее противостоит Мари в катакомбах. История Сквигли Неожиданным последствием доставки Дабл Сердца-Черепа Селене Контиэлло стало превращение дочери Селены (Сиенны, она же «Сквигли») в вольнодумную нежить, связанную с паразитом Левиафаном. Четырнадцать лет спустя маловероятный дуэт станет препятствием для планов Троицы, когда они проникнут в Великий Собор в поисках Сердца. Дабл, кажется, узнаёт Сквигли при встрече, отмечая, что у неё был «второй шанс» служить Троице, но та решила отказаться от него. Дабл отсутствовала, когда Сквигли и Левиафан победили Валентайн и сражались с кровавой Мари, но она устроила засаду дуэту после их победы над Девой Черепа. К удивлению Дабл, её атака была сорвана появлением Филии и Самсона. Дабл пыталась настроить Сквигли против Филии, представив ту как Медичи (таким образом, принадлежащей семье, которая убила семью Контиэлло и зашила рот Сиенне), но Сквигли проигнорировала наживку, заявив, что она хочет, чтобы действия Филии говорили за неё. Потерпев поражение от девушек и их паразитов, Дабл показала им, что именно она дала матери Сквигли Сердце-Череп. Несмотря на это, она настаивала на том, что Медичи были виноваты в смерти Контиэлло, поскольку именно Лоренцо зашил рот Сквигли (в качестве предупреждения любому, кто пытался бросить вызов Медичи). В конечном счёте, слова Дабл не оказали влияния на Сквигли, и она была сожжена дыханием дракона Левиафана. История Биг-Бэнда После того, как доктор Эвиан узнаёт о разрушении Лаборатории 8, Биг-Бэнд устремляется туда, чтобы проверить её обитателей. Прибыв в Лабораторию, Биг-Бэнд встречается с Дабл, принявшей его облик и упрекавшей его за существование. После победы Дабл отступает обратно в Великий Собор. Поняв, что за всем этим стоит Валентайн, Биг-Бэнд направляется в Собор, чтобы встретиться с ней и Дабл. Победив их, Биг-Бэнд отправляется на встречу с Мари. История Элайзы После того, как Мари была побеждена, Дабл нападает на ничего не подозревающую Элайзу. Поглощённый яростью из-за убийства Элайзой Эон и Венеры, Дабл (которую Элайза называет «королевой Ламией») пытается убить её в самом уязвимом положении. К счастью для Элайзы, кровь, капавшая на синие вены на земле, позволила ей и её слугам сбежать в Геенну. Там она может использовать эту кровь, чтобы придать себе сил и встретиться с Дабл вновь. Та продолжает кричать угрозы, но Элайзу они не останавливают. После поражения Дабл, Элайза вместе с Альбусом и Горацием уничтожает Сердце-Череп. История Беовульфа Впервые она предстала перед Беовульфом в обличье сестры Агаты, когда он появился в Соборе и показал ей, что рука Гренделя капризничает. Она посоветовала ему потерять руку, но Беовульф решает вернуться и бороться против Девы Черепа. Поняв, что она может использовать его, Дабл приняла облик Зейна и стала менеджером Беовульфа, заставив его сражаться с персонажами основного состава, чтобы после принять их в своё тело. Позже она превращается в Беовульфа и пытается деморализовать его на ринге, показывая, что его бой с Гренделем был инсценирован. Когда Беовульф после этого сталкивается с Зейном, Дабл раскрывает свою истинную сущность и забирает его в Геенну с остальными захваченными. Они все были спасены Энни, которая побеждает Дабл, в то время как Беовульф борется с Мари. Способности и стиль боя Умея превращаться в других существ и даже предметы, Дабл в полной мере использует это в бою. В игре она предпочитает превращаться в других персонажей, нанося удары одним и затем атакуя другим. Она может принимать различные формы, значительно превышающие её собственные размеры, но, тем не менее, Дабл не может копировать некоторые определенные способности (например, «слёзы» Крига). Дабл может имитировать чей-либо голос, и способна нормально говорить, чтобы предстать, например, как монахиня или незнакомка на вечеринке, чтобы распространять слухи о Сердце-Черепе. Трейлер Skullgirls Behold Double! Дополнительные цвета # Nunsense — Цвет по умолчанию # Сквигли # Ред (серия Angry Birds) # Чудовищная форма Дабл # Амбрелла # Аракунэ (серия BlazBlue) # Дабл в форме мутанта # Оригинальные цвета # Xenomorph — Нефть # Сая (Saya no Uta) # Sundae School — Неаполитанское мороженое # Миссис Виктория # Temple Tyrant — Вода # Sparring Partner — Серебро # Золото # Кровь # Зависть («Стальной алхимик») # Doublicious — Дитто («Покемон») # Rainbow Blight — цвет от бэкера с Indiegogo # Heart of Darkness — Сердце-Череп # Christmas Tree — цвет от бэкера с Indiegogo # Jawbreaker — Доктор Итиро Ирабу (серия Psychiatrist Irabu) # Кубия (.hack) # Immoral Fiber — Нити жизни (Kill La Kill) # Myst-Match — Мистик (серия «Люди Икс») Факты * Облик монахини, который принимает Дабл, не основана ни на ком конкретно; это просто облик, которую она принимает, чтобы смешаться в Соборе. ** Дабл выбрала обличие монахини для того, чтобы манипулировать религиозными людьми. * Предполагается, что Дабл была создана Троицей, поскольку она разделяет несколько физических черт от каждой богини. * Дабл действительно обладает чувствами и самоощущением, но не настолько, чтобы она могла делать что-то вне воли Троицы. * Дабл в значительной степени является основательницей Церкви Троицы. Это, очевидно, как говорится, часть «длинной аферы», и основываясь на том, насколько вездесущей кажется Церковь, по крайней мере, в королевстве Кэнопи, это дает ключ к тому, как долго Дабл была активна. * Венера рассматривает Дабл как горничную или дворецкого, хоть это не так просто, как Дабл олицетворяет многие вещи. * В бою Дабл принимает обличия только тех персонажей, которые вместе с ней присутствовали в оригинальной версии игры: Филия, Пэйнвил, Пикок, Парасоул, Валентайн, Мисс Форчун и Церебелла. Остальные персонажи, доступные посредством DLC и более поздних изданий ею не копируются. * Большинство приёмов Дабл, включая блокбастер Nightmare Legion, основаны на неиспользованных атаках других персонажей. В мобильной версии некоторые из этих приёмов были добавлены к соответствующим персонажам и могут быть выбраны в качестве атак. * Её голосовой пакет DLC, «Политическая Дабл», является единственным голосовым пакетом играбельного персонажа, который не был повторно озвучен той же актрисой озвучивания, вместо этого голос для пакета дал Кайдзи Танг. Это также делает Дабл единственным персонажем в игре, у которого есть как мужской, так и женский голоса. * Фраза, произнесённая в трейлере персонажа («Вы пришли исповедоваться? Я с радостью приму Вашу десятину... в крови.» ( Have you come to give confession? I'll gladly accept your tithe.. in blood.)) была разделена на две случайные фразы представления перед раундом для реальной игры. * Её блокбастер Megalith Array отдаёт дань уважения тем же гигантским головам Моаи, которые фигурируют в серии игр Gradius. Источники en:w:c:skullgirls:Double es:Double ja:ダブル Категория:Персонажи Категория:Основной состав Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Злодеи Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Троица